


Todo por una piedra.

by Eriredia



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Estúpido Thorin, Piedra del Arca, fem!Bilbo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriredia/pseuds/Eriredia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le hubiese importado ser tratada así, para nada, por lo general las cosas que los demás decían de ella le resbalaban pero, quien le estaba gritando a la cara "Sucia Traidora", era el propio Thorin Escudo de Roble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo por una piedra.

**Author's Note:**

> Una chica posteó en Tumblr una pregunta acerca de nuestro querido Bilbo: "¿Prefieren a Bilbo tal cual está? ¿Les agrada más fem!Bilbo? He visto muy pocos en el fandom interesados en una versión femenina de nuestro Hobbit".
> 
> Entonces me atacó la inspiración. Heme aquí, escribiendo un fic que yo podría juzgar como malo. Lindos, son las 2:00 a.m.
> 
> Disfruten de esta alteración de la realidad así como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

No le hubiese importado ser tratada así, para nada, por lo general las cosas que los demás decían de ella le resbalaban pero, quien le estaba gritando frente a otros doce enanos, Gandalf, un grupo de hombres y elfos era nada menos que Thorin Escudo de Roble. El pequeño corazón de la hobbit se encogió más aún al escuchar repetidamente aquella palabra, escupida con desprecio, con algo que pudo apreciar como rencor e incluso odio…

¡Traidora! ¡Bilbo Bolsón, eres una sucia traidora!

Podría haber jurado escuchar cómo se rompía su corazón. Sintió tantas cosas, la embargaron la pena, el dolor y luego la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sintió sus ojos arder, a punto de explotar.

—¡Traidora! ¡Yo! —Se indignó al tiempo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla— ¡Estoy tratando de salvar tu maldito pellejo! —Thorin la miró, perplejo.

—¿Cómo osas…?

—No. Déjame terminar —interrumpió con autoridad—. No te das cuenta de lo que te ocurre, ¿verdad? —Bilbo dio un paso y luego dos, más lágrimas tibias bajando hacia su mentón—. ¿Tan ciego te tiene el estúpido tesoro? ¡Estás enfermo! —le gritó.

Bardo se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro. Thorin enrojeció

—Bilbo, déjalo ya. Al parecer, éste enano testarudo no quiere atender a razones —el hombre tiró de ella para salir de la entrada. La mediana se sacudió el hombro y con una mirada glacial le indicó que no se metiera. Bardo gruñó y se alejó.

—Eres muy amiga suya, ¿no? —le espetó el rey apretando los puños.

—No me cambies el tema, Thorin —Bilbo entrevió, además de todo lo otro que cegaba los ojos de su rey, los celos. Respiró profundo y se acercó más al enano—. Mírame —dijo tomando suavemente su barbilla—; mira en lo que te estás convirtiendo, estas cayendo en la misma trampa en la que cayó tu abuelo. Estás arrastrándonos a todos a un enfrentamiento innecesario, ¿cuánta sangre tendrá que derramarse para que te des cuenta de lo poco que importa ese tonto oro?

—Lo poco que importa… —Thorin apartó de un manotazo la pequeña mano de Bilbo, ella retrocedió. Él la tomo por la camisa con brusquedad para levantarla y que sus ojos estuvieran a la altura de los azules propios— No sé cómo no lo vi antes, Bilbo, pero ahora todo queda claro. Lo que tú quieres es quedarte con todo, ¿o no? —los ojos de jade de la pequeña se abrieron de par en par.

—Thorin, por favor…

—¡No! ¡Estás conspirando con esos… esos infames para quitarnos todas las riquezas de Erebor! —todo alrededor fue silencio. Gandalf chasqueó la lengua. Los contendientes rieron entre dientes y, los propios compañeros del rey, se llevaron las manos a la boca, sorprendidos y aterrados— ¡Lo planeaste desde el principio! —desde atrás, se escuchó un gemido. Era Bofur. Su primo Bifur la abrazó al ver que se estremecía hacia el suelo, consolándola en Khuzdul. Ella y Bilbo habían establecido lazos de amistad durante el viaje. Thorin frunció el entrecejo con disgusto.

—¡Tío, ya basta! —Kili se acercó con paso firme y puso una mano en el hombro del mayor— Escucha lo que estás diciendo, ¡Bilbo nunca haría algo así! —Thorin soltó a la hobbit, que cayó con un ruido sordo en el piso de piedra se giró a medias sobre sí mismo para lanzar una mirada de advertencia a su sobrino, que retrocedió un paso. Fili se apresuró hacia su hermano y tiró de él.

—Kili, ven.

—¡No me moveré de aquí! Bilbo es mi amiga, no retrocederé un solo paso más, ni siquiera ante mi tío, el rey si no me da una buena razón para creer que nuestra saqueadora está traicionándonos, cuando ya ha dado pruebas suficientes de que es de confianza.

—Que lo diga yo debería ser suficiente razón —contestó Thorin bruscamente, ignorando olímpicamente los gemidos de "por favor" de Bofur que se alcanzaban a escuchar. Kili miró al hermano de su madre de forma desafiante. Fili volvió a tirar de él—. Robó la Piedra del Arca y se la llevó a los malditos elfos. Me traicionó, y a ustedes también. Ahora, Kili, vuelve atrás con tu hermano o habrá consecuencias por tu insolencia —el arquero lanzó un gruñido ronco y se acercó a Bilbo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aún desafiante.

—Haz lo que te dice, Kili, por favor, no quiero más problemas.

—Tú no eres problema.

—Vete —Kili la miró con tristeza y luego se giró hacia Bofur, que había comenzado a llorar. Finalmente accedió, con la cabeza gacha tomó la mano que su hermano le ofrecía y se alejó.

Ya en pie y sin tambalearse, con lágrimas en los ojos, Bilbo encaró al rey, que al verla en ese estado de resignación parecía comenzar a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho; su mirada se suavizó. El enano sacudió el rostro, mostrándose agresivo nuevamente.

—Los dos sabemos cómo va a terminar —dijo ella—. Va haber un enfrentamiento, los orcos están cerca y tu primo Dain no vendrá a tiempo para ayudarte —con algo de temor, la hobbit se acercó más a Thorin—. No me interesa la estúpida Piedra del Arca, no quiero nada de ti que tenga que ver con oro, o joyas o lo que sea. Sólo quiero saber si de verdad tu vida y la de tus compañeros valen un puñado de monedas.

La pregunta, que parecía más una afirmación, golpeó de lleno en el rostro del Rey Bajo la Montaña, que se mantuvo perplejo un par de segundos. Le dio la espalda a Bilbo.

—No me imaginaba eso…

—¡Bilbo! —gritó Bofur, corriendo hacia su amiga, abrazándola.

—Estaré bien, tú preocúpate por los demás por mí, ¿vale? —le dijo acariciando maternalmente la frente de la enana, sonriendo apenas. La rubia buscó a Gandalf, que parecía más desilusionado del poco éxito de Bilbo. El mago le señaló la entrada y la hobbit vio que la compañía de hombres y elfos se marchaba—. No me pasará nada porque estoy con Gandalf el Gris, el mejor mago de su calaña —Bofur suspiró y luego soltó una risita suavemente. Se separó de la mediana sólo para verla marchar junto al mago.

Una vez que estuvieron unos cien metros más abajo, Thorin ordenó cerrar las puertas.

 

 

Lo último que recordaba Bilbo era una piedra del tamaño de un puño humano que iba hacia ella. Luego silencio y oscuridad, se levantó como pudo, apoyándose del débil tronco de un árbol flacucho, se quitó el yelmo que le había salvado la vida. La cabeza le dolía y el mundo parecía darle vueltas, parpadeó varias veces tratando de ver mejor. No podía enfocar nada. Respiró profundo, hasta que todo fue nítido. La visión que la esperaba no pudo ser más horrible: el campo de batalla donde cinco ejércitos se habían enfrentado yacía frente a ella. Olor a sangre y muerte. Ya no se veían orcos en ninguna parte, excepto, claro está, aquello que estaban muertos y entre hombres, enanos, elfos y águilas acarreaban para dejarlos en alguna fosa solitaria.

A simple vista, el número de muertos debía ser exorbitante.

Un pensamiento siniestro cruzó fugazmente la cabeza de Bilbo: Thorin podía ser uno de ellos. Se tapó la boca con las manos, ahogando un gemido, presa del miedo. Bajó a trompicones de la Colina del Cuervo, en un momento tropezó con una raíz que la hizo rodar unos doscientos metro al menos, cayendo aparatosamente en el campo. Vio un campamento a las orillas del río y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Tomó fuerzas al ver un grupo de seis hombres y dos elfos que se dirigía a la montaña gritando su nombre.

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Soy Bilbo! —gritó ella también en respuesta a los llamados. Los hombres se giraron en dirección de su voz, pero parecieron no notarla en lo absoluto. Bilbo miró su mano derecha y se dio cuenta de que traía puesto el anillo que le había robado a Gollum. Esperó a que el grupo buscara por otro lado y se quitó la joya rápidamente— ¡Por aquí! ¡Príncipe! —volvió a gritar, tratando de levantarse, dio un par de pasos y tropezó nuevamente. Uno de los elfos se acercó a ella, era Legolas, el hijo del rey Thranduil.

—Mi querida hobbit, te hemos buscado largo tiempo —dijo el príncipe cortésmente saludándola poniendo una mano en su pecho y haciendo una reverencia, a la usanza de los elfos. Se agachó junto a ella— Tienes el tobillo hinchado, ¿qué ocurrió? —la rubia le señaló la colina. Legolas abrió los ojos, sorprendido— ¡Cielo mío! ¿Cómo caíste desde tan alto? ¿No te duele nada más? —Bilbo negó con la cabeza, estaba ansiosa, le temblaba el labio, asimiló la falta de dolor a la adrenalina, que le hacía sentir el rostro caliente. Legolas le sonrió—. El señor Thorin ha estado preguntando por ti desde hace horas, se ha negado a descansar hasta que sepa que estás bien —el elfo rebuscó en su morral unas hojas de menta y un poco de soga, con las que improvisó una venda. Sonrió al ver el rostro confuso de la mediana—. ¿No me crees?, no te juzgo, supe de labios de Gandalf que habían… discutido.

—Me llamó sucia traidora.

Legolas pareció sorprendido, frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no lo mencionó —para mayor sorpresa de Bilbo, el príncipe relajó el rostro y curvó los labios un poco hacia arriba—. Ya me lo ha dicho a mí antes. Parecía muy arrepentido hace poco, no dejaba de llamarte envuelto en fiebre… fue gravemente herido —reveló. La hobbit se llevó las manos a la boca, creyendo su mayor temor hecho realidad.

—Él… Thorin, él… —balbuceó al borde de las lágrimas. Legolas le puso una mano en la mejilla paternalmente.

—No morirá. Ese enano es más duro de lo que todos creen y eso ya es decir mucho —Bilbo dejó caer las lágrimas de puro alivio—. No llores, pequeña. Mira, ya terminé de vendarte el tobillo, pero por las dudas, he de cargarte yo mismo a tu encuentro con el Rey bajo la Montaña —el elfo le ofreció su hombro y ella se recargo para que los brazos delgados y firmes de su amigo la levantaran.

Los compañeros de Legolas se acercaron a él para seguirlo hasta el campamento que se había erguido cerca de la falda de la Montaña Solitaria, ahora Erebor. A la saqueadora le hizo gracia ver cómo estaba organizado el lugar, se sonrió, feliz de ver que hombres, enanos y elfos estuvieran llevando la fiesta en paz, ayudándose unos a otros, riendo algunos, otros confortando a los compañeros de batalla por sus pérdidas. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada.

Muy cerca de ellos, estaba Gloin, abrazando al que sin duda alguna era su hijo Gimli, un enano joven de melena rojiza. También lo acompañaban Oin, Ori, Nori y Dori que al ver a la mediana en brazos del príncipe elfo, la saludaron con la mano, entendiendo hacia dónde la llevaban.

Caminaron una media hora más antes de divisar la silueta de Gandalf, el Gris. El mago se acercó a ellos.

—Ahora me encargaré yo, Legolas.

—Te dejo en buenas manos, Bilbo —le dijo mientras la bajaba— Nos volveremos a ver —él y sus compañeros se despidieron con una reverencia y marcharon en dirección a un grupo que acarreaba heridos, dispuestos a ayudar todo lo que se pudiese.

—¡Bilbo Bolsón! Y nada más ni nada menos que sana y salva —ella sonrió a su amigo. De pronto notó que tenía un brazo en cabestrillo. El mago advirtió que la hobbit lo miraba preocupada—, ah, pequeña no es por quien has de estar privada de calma —la voz de Gandalf se apagó—. Ven conmigo, hay alguien que te reclama. Es tu rey.

Su rey.

Gandalf la llevó hasta una tienda algo apartada de las demás. Levantó la tela que hacía de puerta y la hizo pasar.

—La he traído, ante ti, como pediste.

—Gracias, mago.

Thorin yacía en una colcha, blanco como la cera, sudando frío. Bilbo se sintió débil. Cayó de rodillas, volviendo a torcer el tobillo herido, ahora sintiendo el dolor. Gimió dejándose llevar por la desesperación, entrando en pánico e incapaz de moverse. Contuvo la respiración, mirando al herido a los ojos, susurrando su nombre. El enano extendió su mano para indicarle que se acercara. Movida por hilos, ella obedeció, gateando hasta él, ignoró la mano que la había sido ofrecida y se lanzó al cuello del rey.

—Estás… aquí… —dijo— estás bien. Ahora puedo irme tranquilo —Bilbo palideció de golpe.

—¿Irte? ¿Irte, Thorin? —Ella le tomó el rostro y comenzó a besarlo en las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y los labios— ¡No te atrevas dejarme sola otra vez! Te lo prohíbo, te cuidaré y entonces… entonces yo… no me separaré jamás de ti.

Thorin suspiró y curvó los labios en una sonrisa débil, puso la mano ignorada en la cintura de la saqueadora.

—Eres una criatura muy curiosa, Hobbit. Eres valerosa a la vez que eres sabia. No lo supe ver. Como bien dijiste, caí en la misma trampa que pisaron mi padre y su padre antes que él —acarició despacio la espalda de la pequeña—. Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de que lo único que querías era la paz para todos nosotros.

—Fuiste un poco lento esta vez —dijo ella.

—Ahora pagaré por mi egoísmo. Iré allá, donde están mis padres, hasta que…

—¡No! ¡No te dejaré marchar! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando caer su frente en el pecho— Me heriste, sufrí, tus palabras me dañaron… —enumeró— No te puedes ir sin antes haber enmendado aquello.

Thorin suspiró. La empujó para poder mirar su rostro, estaba roja como un tomate, los ojos hinchados e irritados. Con la mano que estaba en la espalda, la acercó para poder besar suavemente sus labios.

—Quedo a tu cargo, entonces. Dispón de mi vida como mejor te parezca.

Bilbo asintió, olvidando el tobillo lastimado, se levantó para buscar alguna medicina que bajara la fiebre de su rey. Otra vez. Su rey.

—Bilbo…

—No te disculpes —se anticipó—, con permitirme ayudarte a sanar, enmiendas una cuarta parte de tu deuda conmigo.

—¿Y el resto de la deuda?

—Ya veremos que puedes hacer una vez que estés sano.

Y salió. Una vez fuera, rompió a llorar como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, en muchos años. El peso que sentía cargando su pequeña espalda desapareció de una sola vez al tener la certeza de que podía salvar la vida del hombre que había amado, perdonado y vuelto a amar con más fuerza. Gandalf se acercó a ella, se agachó y palmeó su hombro. Le entregó un morral con todo lo necesario para hacer una curación y cuidados decentes. El mago le preguntó si necesitaba algo de ayuda.

—Soy una Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, tragar tantos libros me ha servido de algo.

Su amigo le sonrió.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa.

No estaba segura de cuándo debería partir a su añorada Comarca, pero no sería luego, no antes de que Thorin se recuperara por completo. Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón debería esperar algún tiempo más para caer de espaldas al ver que Bilbo seguía con vida.

**Author's Note:**

> No veo por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que Bilbo y Legolas harán buenas migas más adelante. Lamento si no supe manejar al personaje como era debido.
> 
> ¿Algún comentario que quieran hacer? ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias respecto a los personajes?
> 
> Siempre he creído que Bofur es… como decirlo, "amigui" de Bilbo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tampoco resistí cambiarle el sexo al querido Bofur.
> 
> Es todo por ahora, estoy trabajando en una traducción del fic: Choices we Make, de . Espérenlo con ansias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Los amo.


End file.
